Journey Of Italy
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: What if Japan and Germany were captured by the Allied Forces? Our cute, brave Italy will saved them! Now let us see about his journey to save his friends for the evil clutches of the Allied Forces.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer: Ahhh~ just a random story I thought while I'm depress. Sorry about my grammatical errors. I'm not very confident myself, and I always thinking I type wrong or something like that. **

**Summary: **_What if Japan and Germany were captured by the Allied Forces? Our cute, brave Italy will saved them! Now let us see about his journey to save his friends for the evil clutches of the Allied Forces._

**Note: I think randomly...Just review, if you want too. (sulks in the corner filled with depression) I just type something funny, if you think that is funny, to feel much better as my medicine (sighs). **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia...is...not...mine (sighs and continues to sulk in the corner)**

_**Chapter 1: How they got captured**_

"Tell me, how we're captured here in the first place, Japan." asked Germany. He was sitting on the cold, hard stone ground inside the prison, with Japan by his side, and waiting one of their friend to save them. They were inside the prison, made with stones with a small window with metal attached to it, and also the entrance. Beside Germany, Japan looks like meditating and still looks calm. He was closing his eyes while he meditate. Japan opened one of his eyes to look at Germany. When Japan look closely, Germany looks worried and stress out. He knows why thought. He stops meditating first and pats Germany's shoulder to calm him down while looking at him. Germany looks at him.

"Don't be worried, my friend. I hoped Italy will save us." said Japan, comforting his friend.

"I don't know...I only know that he will bring his white flag, waved at the enemy to surrender and give his friends back. Or he will begged or asked with mercy to release his friends in exchange of him. That's how I know him about his plan." concluded Germany. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. When Japan heard what he says, Germany has a point. Italy was the greatest coward in the whole nation. But he can't help it and put a faith with him.

"I know he will do that...have a little faith with him Germany. Think about it, maybe we should test him?" suggested Japan. Germany opens his eyes and looked at Japan and shakes his head and looks away.

"I think that's a bad idea. I just wished Italy will forgot about us and do his own business." muttered Germany. Japan hears him clearly. By reading the atmosphere, Japan knows that Germany has faith with him...only a little bit. Japan decided to meditate again, and so he did. While he meditate, he thought many things like Italy would never abandon them because they're his friends. He smiles in seconds thinking about that. He never knows that Germany caught him smiling, even though it is only a mere seconds. Germany sighs and look above the ceiling. He knows that Italy would never abandon them. He smiled at that. Meanwhile, at Japan, he was thinking how they were capture.

**Flashback~**

Japan, Italy, and Germany were in their usual training ground. Of course, they do the usual running as a warm-up. Germany was in the lead. Behind him were Italy and Japan, panting while they run.

Germany wears back tank top shirt, his usual green breeches, a pair of black gloves, and a cap. Japan wears A short-sleeve, tan military shirt (with brown straps worn over it), a pair of short gloves, and dark pants tucked into a gauze wraps on his legs. Italy wears a casual sailor suit as a uniform, with a sign reading "Squadsman 1" attached to the front of the shirt. (**Note: saw in the webie.)**

'Running is not good for the old man's health. I think my heart will explode.' Thought Japan, running while panting.

"Italia! Run faster!" Yelled Germany in front of them, not looking behind him. He wonders why Germany never shouting at him but only Italy. When Japan looked at Italy, he thinks that Italy saw something. Suddenly, he was taking in his lead.

"English meeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Shouts Italy frantically and run like a wind. Germany was shouting at him to get back in here and chase after him. Japan stops running. He bends his knees while panting. When he feels rest enough, he stood up straight and looked around. And then, he spotted Greece, petting his beloved cat. He knows he pick it up in the street, but he never asks. He comes closer to him and asked, "May I sit beside you?" Greece looks at him and nodded sluggishly. Japan sits beside him and watched above the sky.

"It's... pretty..." said Greece.

"Hai, It is." agreed Japan. The sky was turning into mixed with red, orange, and yellow. He looked beside him and saw Greece was looking above the same as him while petting the cat. Greece notices him and looks at him. Japan looks away immediately. Greece knows that Japan was looking at him and the cat that he was petting.

"Do you...like cats?" asks Greece. Japan looks at him and nodded as an answer.

"I see..." Greece looks at Japan and saw him looking at his cat on his lap. He carried the feline and reached at Japan. Japan was surprised.

"May I?" asked Japan in permission.

"Hai." nodded Greece sluggishly.

"Arigato" thanked Japan. He took the cat, put the feline on his lap, and pet it while looking above the sky. They watched the sky silently, with a few meows by the cat.

When it was almost dark, someone calls him. The two of them looked who it is and saw Germany, coming closer to them. Japan put the cat on the ground while he stood up. He looked at Greece and said, "My friend is calling. Thank you for spending time with me." Greece nodded. He picks up the cat and put on his head.

"I'll go home now...See you later?" said Greece sluggishly, unsure. Japan only nodded. At that, they parted ways. Japan walked towards Germany. When they were closer, only a few steps. He notices Italy was no where in sight.

"Where's Italy?" asked Japan. Germany sighs at that.

"I don't know. But I know he was hiding somewhere. I think he will come out when he was hungry. Maybe we should find him?" suggested Germany.

"Hai, we should." agreed Japan while he nods. The two of them decided to find him in the forest while calling his name.

"Italia! Come out!"

"Italy-san! Where are you!?"

"Italia! I have pasta! If you don't come out now, I will eat it!" threaten Germany while calling him. The two of them were calling their friend while they search closely. Japan suggested that they should search closely so that it would be save while searching Italy. Germany agreed. They knew that they were in war. If the enemy tries to ambush them, they will fight together. Suddenly, they heard the branch snaps, a few rustles of the leaves, and a...noise that sounds familiar.

"You bloody git! See what you have done!? We're expose now because of you!"

"Honhonhonhon! It was totally your fault. I walked silently like a beautiful wind, like me."

"Shut the hell up! Wind has noise, so it was your fault you wine-freak!"

"I wonder where the other one, aru."

"Hmm~ Let's take them first and later find him, da."

"That's a good Idea, aru."

"Hahahahahah! The hero was expose now! Let's come out now, minna!" Every shows up in their hiding places. Germany and Japan saw the Allied Forces in a group of big circle. They were completely surrounded now. The Allied Forces wears their usual military uniform.

"Scheiße!" Cursed Germany. They were completely out number now. And Japan knows that. They were back to back, weapons are ready. Japan forgot that his sword were left behind in Germany's house, so he was holding a stick instead. Meanwhile, at Germany, He was using his fists instead. He knows a little fight using his fists, knees, and feet.

"Give up now, da, You're completely surrounded, da. Come with us and be part of the Russia, da." said Russia normally like he was talking about the weather. Meanwhile, France and England were bickering around like usual.

"Hahahahah! You know, Russia. That's not our plan at all!" said America while looking at Russia.

"Is not?" asked Russia, disappointed.

"Hai! My plan is to captured the evil villain! Me, The Hero, will have a début and shows how cool I am while kicking their ass! Of course, You all are my side kick. Anyway, I choose you, China!" Shouts America and pointed his finger at the enemy while looking at them.

"Aiyah! I wonder why I always do this job again" said China. He run off fast while holding a wok and hit his wok on Germany's head. Germany is now unconscious.

"Doitsu!" said Japan. When China looks at him closely, he saw his little brother's eyes filled with worried, even though his voice sounds calm when he called his friend's name.

"I'm sorry, little brother. I'll end this quickly" said China. He readies his weapon. Japan knows his weapon is useless. Even though the stick is easily broken when he fight with it as a weapon, he will fight until the end. China saw his little brother's eyes has determination to fight him.

'Even though I will lose, I can't disappoint with my friends.' thought Japan. He looks around and saw they were completely surrounded with no opening. Suddenly, he saw something and saw Italy, hiding in the bush while shaking in fear with tears stuck on his eyes. Luckily, no one sees him. He mouthed the word "Run when it is over" Italy saw and understand him and nodded as an answer. China didn't know what Japan was saying when he opens his mouth, but this his chance, so he run quickly and hit his weapon on Japan's head. Japan is now unconscious.

Meanwhile, at Italy, He saw everything. The Allied Forces never knows he was out there.

_**Flashback ends~**_

Luckily, they never found Italy.

"Da, there's some kind of strange letter with bold and Italic above. It's quite tempting, da. I want to eat that, da." said someone familiar. The two of them looked and saw Russia, smiling at them. Germany glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I was just here to become your friend, da. But I wont allow you to escape though. Everyone suggested I should interrogate you all, da. How about we should talk peacefully- even though I hate to talk peacefully, since this is an interrogation, I wont, da- and cooperate each other, da. How about some Vodka as our pact?" offered Russia, smiling at them innocently like he didn't say anything bad.

"Etto...Gomenasai, I think we decline your offer, Russia-san. With a way of your speech, it is honestly disturbing. When the time comes, we will." said Japan as nicely as he could. Russia sounds disappointed.

"Ah, If you could answer one of my question. Can you answer me honestly?" asked Japan. Russia looks at him and nodded.

"What is it, da? I'll answer you honestly since you're such honest nation." said Russia.

"What is that strange atmosphere that lingering inside someone's else home? I think it is a bad omen. And it is coming closer, maybe you must quickly run now, Russia-san." warned Japan. Russia paled.

"Da, when you see my little sister, please tell her I'm not here." said Russia while shaking in fear. As in on cue, they heard, "Marry me, Marry me, Marry me, Big brother! We should become one! We should stick together like husband and wife! Marry me, marry me, marry me!" out loud and coming closer. The three of them shivered in fear. Suddenly, Russia runs away while saying, "Thank you, da! I should repay your kindness someday, da!"

"Maybe he should unlock the door as a payment" muttered Germany.

"What a strange family he has" said Japan out loud.

**Hetalia~**

_**Italy POV**_

I saw everything how they captured my friends. I was hiding in the bush, shaking in fear and has tears stuck in my eyes. I was totally afraid now. A moment ago, I was just sleeping peacefully. And then, I heard Germany's voice about my pasta, that's how I woke up. Suddenly, I heard my big brother France's and England's voice, having fun talking each other out loud.

"Veee~ big brother France and England was getting along well."

**Hetalia~**

Meanwhile, England was drinking his tea while sitting on his chair in his room, until he sneezes. Luckily, his tea never spills.

"Is someone talking about me?" He asked. Suddenly, flying mint bunny comes flying around and lands on England's shoulder.

"Flying mint bunny! I'm glad you visited me" England said happily.

"Of course, England. I misses you! I think someone is talking about you." answered the flying mint bunny.

"Of course! I'm getting famous when someone talks about me." He said and laughed. Together, they laughed happily.

Meanwhile, France sneezes too, and he was outside the door, peeking how England is doing. Luckily, England never sees him and hears him sneeze, because they sneeze at the same time. France saw England was talking to his shoulder, with nothing on his shoulder.

'Sometimes, I think he is crazy. Wait. He IS crazy. Did he taking some drugs?' wonders France.

**Hetalia~**

Meanwhile, Italy was still inside the forest and in the bush, thinking about his plan how to saved his friends.

_**Italy POV~**_

"Yosh! I should save my friends!" I said, filled with determination. But suddenly, I was depressed.

"Vee~ But how? I don't want to fight! I'll become just like Ojii-san and Shinsei Roman if I fight." I whined, and sighed in depression.

"Maybe this is an exception? I'll make Doitsu proud and fight for the sake of our friendship!" I said, filled with determination again.

_**Italy POV End~**_

Even though he was bad at fighting, truthfully, he was good at fighting when he put his mind to it, like the last time he beats Ottoman Empire (Turkey) when he was young.

At that, Italy runs off and goes to his Older Brother's house, In Rome.

_**To be continue~**_

**Writer: I'll writer the other half later. Gosh! I'm so tired because of my little sister. I think I have enough sleep. I sleep in 7:00 A.M because of her and her friend TAT. She always wakes me up when I finally fall asleep TAT.**

**Translation that I have found in the internet.**

_**Scheiße! (Shit!)- German**_

_**Gomenasai (I'm sorry)- Japanese**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer: I published it quite early. It is supposed to be tomorrow. Please just Review...**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine~**

**Warning: Typo and Wrong grammar.**

_**Chapter 2: The epic journey of Italy 1 (?)**_

"Ramanooooooooooooooo-niiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaannnnnnnn!" Shouts Italy while he runs as fast as possible. He was running around, until he heard Switzerland shouting something about his territory and shooting him with his gun like usual. Luckily, he misses.

When he is finally in his destination, he knocks the door of his older brother's house loudly. He hears his usual "Chikuso" and "Kono yaro" coming closer on his older brother's doorstep.

_**Romano's POV~**_

I was eating my delicious tomato quite blissfully, sitting on my soft sofa in the living room. Everything is quiet. No tomato bastard. No annoying little brother. And no potato bastard number 1 and 2. Ahhh~ This is the life, until someone knocks on my door quite loudly many times, noisily at that.

"Chikuso! Who the hell knocks my door noisily, kono yaro!" I fumes, and peeks at the peep hole and I saw my little brother with his usual stupid face. When I look closely, he almost cry. I opened the door, and he suddenly hugs me.

"Roooomaaaaaanooooo-niiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaannn! Tasuketeeeeeeee! DoitsuandJapanwherecapturedbyTheAlliedForcesandIne edhelp!" cried Italy, while hugging me quite tightly. He talks quite fast and I don't know what he was talking about.

"Calm down, kono yaro! Talk slowly, Chikuso! Don't hug me, Kono yaro!" I said, annoyed and I struggled. My little brother was quite strong without him noticing. My little brother stops hugging me, looks at me with his eyes open. He looks serious enough, and this is the rearrest time I got to see his serious looks.

_**Romano Pov Ends~**_

"Nii-san, can I borrow your Mafia? And also gun, bullets, bow, and arrows?" asked Italy for permission. Romano frowns.

"I thought you hate fighting?" Asked Romano. Suddenly, Italy eyes closed and smiled at him with his goofy smile of his.

"Veee~ I do hate fighting. But...My friends are in trouble! I proved to them that I'm not Hetalia for once." Said Italy, filled with determination saying that. Romano just laughed, and Italy frown at that.

"Is that funny?" asked Italy. Romano looks at Italy and wipes his tears stuck in his eyes because of laughing too much.

"Of course! You're no match against many people, piccolo fratello!" said Romano in obvious tone of his.

"Demo...I have a plan already, Fratello." said Italy in reason.

"Like what?" asked Romano, and he looked at his little brother's eyes. He finally notices that Italy's eyes were already open, staring at him with his serious looks of his. Romano is now sweating bullets.

"Veee~"

"...Chigi! You win!" said Romano, unnerved by his little brother's staring him with his serious looks. Italy cheered by saying, "Yehey~!"

"Che, for one condition." said Romano quickly.

"Okay! I'll do what you want, nii-san!" said Italy happily.

"I'll come with you."

"Hai~! But first, I need preparation and I have a plan!" said Italy, with his serious voice.

"And that is?" asked Romano, quite interested about his little brother's plan.

"We need Spain-nii-san to join us."

"What!? That tomato bastard!?" said Romano in outburst. Italy looked at him with his eyes open again, not scared about his older brother's outburst.

"Hai! I heard that Spain-nii-san has an interesting way of greeting with America when they meet." said Italy. His eyes were once close again and his voice sounds cheerful when he says that.

"R-really?" asked Romano, unsure if his little brother was joking. Italy nodded enthusiastically.

"And also Prussia! I know he wants to saved his little brother, too!" said Italy quite cheerfully. Romano didn't know if Italy was serious at all.

"Not Potato bastard # 2!" complained Romano.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go to Miss Hungary to borrow something." said Italy, ignoring his older brother complain.

"By the way, Kono yaro. Where did you heard about the tomato bastard about his strange way of greeting?" Asked Romano quite curiously.

"Hi-Mit-Su~" said Italy happily. Romano was annoyed and grabbed Italy's collar.

"Tell me, Chikuso!" yells Romano. Italy shakes in fear.

"I-I only heard gossip outside" answered Italy, now scared about his older brother's outburst. Romano let go of his little brother's collar and turns.

"Che! Close the door when you got inside my house, and wait me within 1 hour. I need to call our acquaintances, kono yaro. Do you have any people to add?" asked Romano. Truthfully, he was quite worried about his little brother. Besides, he got interesting about his little brother way of saving someone.

"Hai~! I want South Korea with us~ Vee~" said Italy. Romano turned and said, "South Korea?"

"Haaai~! I heard again that he has a strange way of greeting with China when he sees him!" explained Italy.

"I don't know him, kono yaro." said Romano. Italy pats his older brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Veee~. I'll call him. He will gladly accept my request anyway." He said quite happily. Romano sighs.

'How many acquaintances did Feliciano has, chikuso!' Thought Romano.

"Nee Nee Nii-chan! I'll go to Mr. Austria house now, Ja nee~" said Italy and run off to go to his next destination. Romano saw his brother out of sight now.

"I'm not his maid, Chikuso! If I save that potato bastard # 1, he will owe me" he said with a smirk.

**Hetalia~**

_**England's Prison~**_

Germany sneezes in the prison. Japan and Germany are still wearing their training clothes.

"Are you catching a cold?" asked Japan, worriedly. The two of the were sitting beside each other. Japan was looking at him worriedly. Germany sniffs and shakes his head as a "no" while looking at him.

"Ah...Don't worry, Nihon. Someone is just talking about me." replied Germany.

"Ah, Do you know in Japanese way. When someone is talking about you, the person who was talking about will sneeze? I did not know that other countries would do that." said Japan.

"Really? Maybe it's because our voice actors and the creator of Hetalia is Japanese, that's why we take your custom. Since that's the original" explained Germany.

"Hontoni? I know lots of our fans will be disappointed that we aren't real. But...It will be terrified if we are real." said Japan, and he paled at that.

"ehrlich? How so?" asked Germany.

"They will ravish us! They will squeal a lot when they sees us. They'll take our stuff without us noticing, and many historical will change if we're real. Fortunately we're an anime, they already know our personalities, likes, dislikes, have some figurines such as us, cosplayers, posters, notebooks, other things that has an Hetalia character in it, and they even wrote about us in fan fiction! Do you know you're quite popular in yaoi pairing of Italy? You are not the only one, others too." replied Japan. Germany paled thinking about that. That's really creepy.

"There's one question I'm asking you about"

"What is it?"

"Yaoi...What's that mean in English?"

**Hetalia~**

_**England's home in the meeting room**_

All of Allied Forces sneezes together, except Canada. Canada once again is sitting on his chair with Russia on his lap. The five of them looked each other.

"Da, It looks like someone is talking about us." said Russia. Luckily, His little sister, Belarus, is lost inside England's home.

"Hahahahah! Someone is talking about the Hero!" said America quite cheerfully. China's spine suddenly shivered.

"I think I have a bad feeling about this, aru!"

"Honhonhonhon! Don't you worry, La Chine. Mon petit frère, will never hurt a fly! He always runs away when he sees the thick eyebrows of his." said France. He was quite confident about his little brother's action.

"Shut up, you bloody git! But, I hate to accept this...The wa**** is right." said England, and sips his tea.

"Totally Agree, Hahahahah!" said America out loud. The rest only nodded, except Canada, because he knows that nobody sees him.

'I-if someone acknowledge me, maybe I-I will try my best to help' thought Canada.

"Who are you?" asked the polar bear. The polar bear is attached behind Canada's shoulder.

"Canada." answered Canada, timidly.

They will never know how wrongly they're to underestimate the weak Italies.

_**To be Continue**_

**Writer: Writing the same chapter 1 and 2 and finally finished it. My brain is now tired. I'll just post the chapter 2 whatever I want. Later, I'll post the chapter 3 whatever I want too. Please Review!**

**Translation once again in Google/ Translation in my tab/ Dictionary.**

_**Chikuso! (Damn it!)- Japanese**_

_**Kono yaro! (That/you bastard!)- Japanese**_

_**Tasukete! (Help me!)- Japanese**_

_**Himitsu! (Secret!)- Japanese**_

_**Ja ne~ (See you soon)- Japanese**_

_**La Chine (China)- French**_

_**Mon petit frère (My little brother)- French**_

_**Fratello (Brother)- Italian**_

_**Piccolo Fratello (Little brother)- Italian**_

_**Hontoni? (Really?)- Japanese**_

_**ehrlich (Really?)- German –**_** There's lots of translation in German I found, so I pick one.**

**Please Review~ Dunno what your thoughts is when you don't review.**


End file.
